Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a method and a system for simultaneously measuring a surface normal vector and a surface reflectance function in microscale, and more particularly, relate to a technique of simultaneously capturing reflectances and normals of spatially various objects in microscale.
In recent years, the study of an accurate description of appearance and normals on a surface of an object, including diffusion, reflection and illumination has been greatly advanced. In this case, the characteristics of the appearance and normals on the surface of an object are greatly dependent on a microscale geometric structure of the object. Microfacet theory of illustrating a surface reflection phenomenon in random irregularity on the level with a microscale geometric structure has been formulated. Due to a very small size of a microfacet, the characteristics of an appearance and a normal on a surface of an object have been stochastically modeled instead of measuring direct distribution.
Meanwhile, the microscale geometric structure is measured based on an image in a graphic work. For example, a microscale geometric structure of a surface of a metal object, which is estimated from reflectance information, is measured by using a profilometer. As another example, information about the appearance of an object obtained from a microscale image is combined with a micro-structure to be modeled.
However, according to the related art, since the appearance and normals of the surface of an object are collected in mutually different schemes, the appearance and normals are not simultaneously collected through one scheme and one system.
Thus, the embodiments of the inventive concept described herein propose a system and a method for simultaneously measuring a microscale surface normal vector and a microscale surface reflection function of an object.